


The night that Harry Potter became an orphan

by who5555



Series: The Pensieve Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who5555/pseuds/who5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was on Lily's mind when Voldemort entered her baby's nursery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night that Harry Potter became an orphan

Lily held her baby’s hand as she felt her house crumbling beneath her feet. She looked into his eyes and saw her own. But while hers reflected fear and pain, his shone with curiosity. She held onto his innocence, wanting to spare him of needless pain. She smiled at him. Her mind tried hard to keep strong and not to think about her husband, who couldn’t be heard anymore. No, she could think about him later. Her only focus now was in front of her, her baby. Their baby. She heard someone climbing the stairs and couldn’t hold the tears anymore.  
"Harry", she said, "Harry, be strong, my little man. I love you so much. Your father…", she was out of breath, "he loves you so much." Harry now began to look a little scared, probably because he had never seen his mother look that desperate. Her throat shrunk at the sight of his tears.  
"Oh, no, my baby! Don’t you cry. Your father will be here soon, then everything will be fine", a dark and tiny place on her mind knew that that might have been a lie, but she silenced it. "We won’t let anything ever happen to you, I promise! I’ll protect you no matter what. You are such a special kid. I love you so much, my baby. Please, never forget that…". The door was now open. She immediately got up and shielded Harry.  
Lily: Not Harry, please, no, take me, kill me instead!  
Voldemort: This is my last warning…  
Lily: Not Harry! Please… Have mercy… Not Harry! Please… I’ll do anything!  
It all happened very fast.  
She fell. Her mind was all blur, she couldn’t feel anything. Her eyes couldn’t see clear images, but she knew it was all over. She saw a flash green light breaking from a point and hit another. If she still had a beating heart, it would have hurt right now. From afar, she heard James calling her name. “Come here, my love. You’ll feel better”. She followed it, still unsure of anything. In fact, if there was one thing she knew, was that there was no way of her ever feeling better. How could she? Her baby was alone in a cold world. She couldn’t protect him.  
Then, just as suddenly as she died, she started to feel it. It was a warm embrace around her womb, that slowly stretched through her whole body. Her heart, her throat, her head. It all began to feel lighter and a glimpse of a smile even dared to cross her face. Harry was alive. She could hear his heartbeat inside of her, where he had been living for nine months a year and three months ago. But more than that, Harry would be fine. It wouldn’t always be easy, but he would be fine. There was no doubt about it, and it made her feel at peace. The feeling lead her to James, who had his hand extended to her. He definitively felt the same as her, because he was smiling.  
Then, together, they watched as Harry cried.  
-  
Too young to know what happened, Harry cried. Where was his mother? Where was his father? He heard no sounds around the house. His whole body hurt. The pain was particularly intense on the top of his head. The only part of him that was spared of said pain was his chest. His heart felt warm, almost as if someone was hugging him. It felt nice and familiar.  
But, still, he cried, and, for the first time, there was no one there to hold him.


End file.
